mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Rude
''Mr. Rude ''is the forty-fifth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves and the second one created by Adam Hargreaves. Mr. Rude *'Color': Red *'shape': Rounded Triangle *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None (Original version), three strands of hair (2008 version) *Family: 19 members seen. *Love: unknown. *Friends:some of the characters *Rivals:Mr. Happy, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Sunshine, and every one happy *Occupation:Insulter, Varies *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Insulting people, bad manners, burping, farting/blowing off/trumping, blowing raspberries *Dislikes:Romance, Being Polite,having table manners,picnics,Dancing Clowns *Height: About 3 feet tall *Weight: Above Average *Release date: 2003 *'Job':Blowing up party balloons for little miss fun (and i think you know how he does it)Features: Black top hat (original version), brown shoes (2008 version) *Voice actors: some guy from paris (2008presents) Story A new character has appeared. He is called “Mr. Rude” and has a French accent (alluding to the stereotype that the French are rude people). Mr. Rude is rude to everyone, as his name suggests. He insults a man with a big nose and an overweight woman. To the overweight woman he says "Fatty! You're supposed to eat the things in the fridge, not eat the fridge as well!" However, when Mr. Happy comes to stay with him for a while, Mr. Rude begins to develop manners, though as we can tell by the end of the book, he still has some rudeness within himself. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Rude kept his red color, dark red nose, and shape, but the brown shoes replace his hat, and has three hairs on his head, and kept his French accent. His catchphrase is "I'll give you …," followed by a loud fart (after which the other Mr. Men and Little Misses yell out his name). Almost all of the Mr. Men and Little Misses, even Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine, dislike him. He sells clocks that look just like the exterior of his house as seen in Clocks. In both US and UK and English Speaking International Versions Except French, he is voiced by Joseph J. Terry. Trivia *First Appearance: Physical *Most of Mr. Rude's farts are to get the other characters around him to get out of his sight. *In season 2, a random Mr. Men or Little Miss shouts his name after he farts. *To keep the TV-Y rating, Mr Rude's farts sounded more like honking. *In season 2 and the website, his farts sound more realistic. This is a running gag as well. *In Sneezes and Hiccups, Mr. Rude ended the hiccup chorus with a burp rather than a fart. As usual, the others shouted "Mr. Rude". In the same episode, the audience there are all Mr. Rude clones (or some of Mr. Rude's relatives), except they each have a hat or hairstyle. *Some fanons claim that Mr. Rude has a relationship with Miss Bossy or Little Miss Naughty. *Like his book counterpart, he was seen wearing a tall black hat in both Cinema and Pets, however, Miss Magic's goat, Nutmeg, burned it to a French beret. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Scary or Little Miss Chatterbox. *He had his shoes off four times (Trains, Beach, Shoes, Up and Down). *He may take a dislike to Little Miss Curious or Little Miss Calamity. *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Tall who hasn't been seen with him so far). *Mr. Rude is the only character that said "Murder" *In the episode, Shoes, he made his shoes fart in the "Mr. Noisy's Shoe-A-Torium" commercial before he says, "Finally, a shoe store I could love.". Then, Mr. Bump shouts his name. *Mr. Rude's House is seen in a few episodes. *Mr. Rude's Top Hat is seen in a few episodes. *Mr. Rude is one of the few characters who does not like to change his nature of his rudeness. *He was a bad driver in Jobs or perhaps he just likes to drive badly because of his rudeness. *He was turned into a Bean Burger by Little Miss Magic from the "Parks" episode. *The heads will yell at him even when some of them aren't even with him! *At one point in "Inventions", Mr. Rude stated that he likes himself just the way he is. *On Youtube, Mr. Rude sang his own edition of Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (before it got taken down). *At times his rudeness will get him into awkward situations. *When he farted in Car Wash it just blew bubbles and the fart wasn't heard. However the heads still shouted his name. *In Collecting Mr. Rude's fart was heard but Mr. Rude said it was not him so they didn't shout his name. *He is one of the characters that the other mr men and little miss (except Mr Fussy(Mr Persnickety), Mr Quiet, Mr. Nervous(Mr. Jelly), Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Calamity, and Little Miss Chatterbox) didn't care that he is rude and has bad manners, farts and burps. *He is the only red-orange character, but he is one of the four red characters. *The first time he was tickled was in Superstore. *He is the Chief Bean Taster of the Dillydale Beanery. *He farted twice in one episode in Canned Goods. *He Said "I'll give you fun twice.(Yard Work,Birds) *He called Mr. Lazy without saying Mr. in Games. *He has his own theme park called Rudeland (Parody of Disneyland) in Travel where he hit 3 girls. He hit Miss Helpful, then Miss Naughty, and then Miss Scary. *In parks, it is mentioned he may have green eyes. Counterparts * Owen (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour, both fart), Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are ill-mannered), Entree (Spliced! both can have poor manners at times), Bulk (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are ill-mannered), Pumbaa (The Lion King, both fart), Timmy-Toot Toot(Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide,both fart), Butch (Tom & Jerry, both have a French accent), Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons, both ill-mannered), Shrek (Shrek, both fart), Wario (WarioWare/Mario (Nintendo), both fart) Skunk (Animal Time) Both fart, Rude Ralph (Horrid Henry, both are red, rude and they both fart), Horrid Henry (Horrid Henry, both are naughty, rude and they both fart), Slimy Sammy (Horrid Henry, both are red and have a french accent), Nasty Jack (Winnie the Pooh, both are rude), Lars Alexandersson (Tekken, both are red), Prospector (Toy Story, both trump), What Do We Care (Tom and Jerry, all are rude). Fatty (Diespyro Deaths, both fart), Eric Cartman (South Park, both are naughty, ill-mannered, rude and fart), The Stabbington Brothers (Disney's Tangled, all three are rude), Parker Dinkleman (Mr. Meaty, both fart), Buster the Bully (Shining Time Station, both are ill-mannered), Strong Bad (Both are red and make fun of everyone.), the Beast (Beauty and the Beast, both are rude) People That Yelled out "MR. RUDE!" In The Mr. Men Show Mr. Rude usually farts then a character shouts out "MR. RUDE!" Season 1: *In season 1 there are usaully heads of Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy (occasionally), Mr. Bump, Mr. Small, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Helpful, and Little Miss Scary. (Books, Inventions, Canned Goods, Heatwave, Yard Work, Hotel, Car Wash, and Cars) *Lake: Mr. Persnickety, but Mr. Rude didn't fart on purpose this time. *Full Moon: Aliens *Dance: Mr. Strong, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Sunshine, and Mr. Bump *Dillydale Day: Mr. Persnickety, Little Miss Sunshine, and Little Miss Naughty *Sleep: Everybody *The Website: Angry Offscreen Speakers 'Season 2: ' *Clean Teeth: Mr. Bump *Game Shows: Mr. Strong (while fixing a telephone pole) *Robots: Mr. Messy *Up And Down: Mr. Messy, (This time he burped) Little Miss Helpful, and Little Miss Daredevil *Clocks: Mr. Nosy, Mr. Small, and Mr. Fussy *Pirates: Little Miss Daredevil *Telephone: Everybody in the audience (except Little Miss Bossy, who passed out because Mr. Rude's gas cloud was right in front of her) *Home Improvement: Mr. Grumpy *Travel: The 6 heads from Season 1 *Shoes: Mr. Bump *Washing & Drying: Mr. Nosy, Mr. Small, Mr. Happy, and Mr. Scatterbrain *Sneezes & Hiccups: Mr. Strong, Mr. Bump, Mr. Messy, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Bounce, and Little Miss Sunshine (he burped again) *Surprises: Mr. Small, Mr. Nosy, Mr. Noisy, and Mr. Quiet *Driving: Mr. Grumpy *Fairies and Gnomes: Fairies *Dance,Dance,Dance: Mr. Nosy (while at a tea party with Mr. Small) *Birds: Mr.Bump (While being flown by an eagle which got him earlier in the episode) *Dining Out:Mr. Tickle (He burped again) and The Narrator (He burped again) Languages about him *French:Monsieur Mal-eleve *Spanish:Don Descortes International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * Monsieur Mal-élevé (French) * しつれいくん(Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Little Miss Tiny * Big-Nosed Man * Overweight Woman * Bald Man with Glasses Mr. Rude's other apperences These are other books that Mr. Rude appears in. *Little Miss Sunshine and the wicked witch (he became a frog) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website *Release of Mr. Rude in the French news (with video) Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Semi-circular characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes